


【兔赤】脑洞未完 Megalo Box AU

by takosmswth



Category: daydream 101
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takosmswth/pseuds/takosmswth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【兔赤】脑洞未完 Megalo Box AU

脑洞未完

关键词：蒸朋 拳击 反乌托邦

还有一些重要的事：

Megalo Box世界观的二次设定，但只借鉴原作的机甲+比赛制度

二设跟之前的蒸朋AU和反乌托邦AU有关，所以勉强可以算是一半参考一半原创（强调）

拳手兔 x 前拳手苇

世界观设定

Megalo Boxing：使用机甲的拳击比赛。选手只能上肢佩戴附着式机甲和必要护具，其他规则与普通拳赛无异。每回合3分钟，直到一方倒地十秒以上或机甲损坏为止。

Megalonia：举办了数十届的盛会，Megalo boxing最高水平的赛事。两年一届，排名前40的注册拳手可以参加预选。赢家不但将获得大量财富，更是能够参与到Project M。换句话说，一辈子衣食无忧。和地下拳赛不一样，Megalonia禁止拳手使用机械义肢。

地下拳赛：外区（贫民区）由私人机构举办的、带有赌博性质的比赛。地下拳赛允许使用机械义肢的拳手参加比赛。地下拳赛的本质并不违法，但由于在外区，比赛输赢更容易操控，因此会成为洗钱等犯罪行为的伪装。是开放给外区没有居民资格的人的比赛。

居民资格：简单来说，作为合法居民、享受权利与义务的资格。只有拥有居民资格的人才能住在都城。出生在都城内的人，19岁以前享受居民资格；19岁以后，需要靠学习、工作或兵役来获得一定的“分数”，保有资格。60岁以上的老人，则需要靠子女的“分数”来获得居民资格。只有拥有居民资格，才能成为注册拳手。

Project M：一项由政府出资、几大财团支持的机甲研发任务，与Megalonia同时开展，每届冠军都会直接参与到这项任务中。

以及可能出现争议的地方。

Megalonia不允许机械义肢参赛是我的二设。虽然看起来在歧视残疾人（在那个世界观里，确实也是的）但是对外的说辞是因为机械义肢运用人工神经网络技术，所以违反“机甲为人所用”的理念（都是说辞罢了（点烟

这个傻逼的设定totally on me. 但我没有歧视任何人的意思。

人物设定

木兔和赤苇都是在都城内长大的孩子。他们从小就憧憬着Megalonia，也都接受着职业拳手的训练。

他们训练的地方名为“枭”。

木兔19岁参军，再也杳无音信。

20岁那年，赤苇比赛的场馆遭遇恐/怖/袭击，导致他失去了左臂，从此再也不能参加Megalonia及其相关的联赛。

然后，赤苇失踪了。

其实也不算“失踪”。他只是离开了都城，放弃了居民资格，到外区谋生。标准的“前职业拳手遭遇人生巨变后一蹶不振”的剧本。

并没有这么简单。

赤苇不是一个除了Megalo Boxing以外就一无所有的人。凭他实际的能力，如果想在都城内找到其他工作——甚至是研发工程师，都易如反掌。但如果只是看他居民资料库中的信息：15岁起接受拳手训练，高中中退，成为职业拳手——他也确实只是一个除了Megalo Boxing以外就一无所有的人。

“枭”不只是一个拳馆。它是一个由退伍军官建立的体能训练机构，给没有子女的退伍军人提供工作机会，以保留居民资格。

换句话说，“枭”在军队方面的情报网十分可观；在“枭”接受训练的孩子们，也都从小“自由”耳濡目染、心生向往。

这是一个反乌托邦故事。

赤苇在外区得过且过。比赛的话，时不时会被要求打假拳。一开始有点难受，但适应了也就好了。不过他也有在修理屋打工，虽然有时候笨手笨脚的，会被老板孤爪嫌弃。

“你明明很擅长修理机甲，但为什么一到义肢就变成个白痴呢？”

被这样评价道。

但无论如何，靠自己的力量谋生是没问题的。

赤苇来外区，多少是他自己的选择。

为什么要有“分数”制度？“外区”到底意味着什么？政府所说的，那些关于外面的世界的话语，有多少是可信的？

为什么会有Megalo Boxing这项运动？机甲、人体、人工智能，一直在进行的Project M到底是什么？

那年的袭击，是随机事件妈？还是有组织在背后策划呢？

赤苇在外区竟然发现了和Project M相关的废弃基地。

故事主旨

个人在组织、制度的各种矛盾之间，寻找生存的罅隙。

好在他们还有彼此。

故事从赤苇23岁那年开始。

他早就不当职业拳手了。工作也从修理屋换到了杂志社。某天早上，他提早下了夜班回到家。前一晚下了很大的雨，地上的坑坑洼洼里都是水。两侧几乎要挨上的楼房中间，漏下一点阳光。有一个人靠着墙，坐在地上。

是木兔。

说来也巧，他前一晚刚看到一份最新的阵亡名单。那上面赫然列着“木兔光太郎”。虽然五年未见，他仍旧觉得自己大脑瞬间被抽成真空，四肢冰凉到仿佛刚从冰柜里拿出来。老板关心他，让他先回了家。他这才能在正午之前回来。

但现在是怎么回事？

想写的是兔和苇组队，一路从底层打回Megalonia的故事。

当然了，不只是为了“比赛”这么简单。

还有就是，两个人之间隔了五年再见面，彼此都觉得对方变了，但又没变。想要找的新的方式相处。赤苇知道木兔能找到自己这里，是因为“枭”的人给了他这个地址；但显然，木兔并不知道这里是自己住的地方。木兔对于赤苇失去了左臂、而不得不在外区谋生的现状感到惊讶和难以置信；他的直觉表示这其中并不简单。

杂志社虽然工作稳定但是收入并不稳定（草，尤其是木兔来了之后，有时候会比较紧张。他决定还是去打比赛，那样用时少，来钱快。打了几次后，木兔发现不对劲。每次赤苇比赛结束回家，当晚身体很难受，但伤好得很快。他跟着去了一次，发现赤苇在打假拳。

木兔发现了之后，并没有像赤苇想象中的暴跳如雷或大失所望。“已经过了靠赢得比赛谋生的年纪了。”木兔说。

他说的没错，但这话确实也不像是他说出来的——或者说，不像是赤苇记忆中的木兔会说的。赤苇一直以为木兔还是那个，单纯地热爱着Megalo Boxing带来的快乐的天才拳手，这也是为什么他一开始没告诉木兔。但看来他想错了。木兔变了。

并不是件坏事。

后来赤苇不打比赛了，而是继续去修理屋帮忙。木兔也收了个徒弟，偶尔也能拿回家一些东西，不过不多。

木兔入伍期间加入的是一支特殊部队，执行的大多是秘密任务。这也是为什么他五年间销声匿迹。在这些任务中，木兔发现军方与政府之间，关于Project M存在着巨大的分歧（这里需要补）；总之在最近的一次任务之前，他掌握了一些情报，但并不知道该告诉谁（就算是“枭”，也因为和军队有关，所以不能完全信任）。他跟闇路取得联系，只表示自己需要赤苇的地址。

赤苇是他最后相信的人。

后来他们想，如果想知道Project M到底背后是什么，那就只能加入到其中，里应外合。而唯一的手段——

“必须要赢Megalonia，”赤苇说，“所以到底还是要靠赢比赛谋生。”

其实说来挺好玩的。重逢之后赤苇一度很“怕”木兔。他害怕木兔被军队改变成了自己不认识的样子，因此不知道该用怎样的态度来面对他。他走神、失眠的次数多了，饶是木兔也觉得有些不对劲。比较好笑的是，木兔怀疑是赤苇变了——他不再是曾经“枭”的一员，而是变换了新的立场。

但是木兔光太郎不动声色，只是悄悄开始调查赤苇的行踪。

木兔并没有因为赤苇的异样而“受伤”。相反，他确实是感到了一丝兴奋。赤苇的理由他可能没办法一下子理解，但他总能找到一个反驳。

他不会输的。那是他们两个人的战争。

如果要说军队的五年对木兔有什么正面影响的话，那就是他变得有张有弛——虽然这种模式仍旧只有0和120%：当他冷静的时候，他甚至可以做到“冷酷”；而当他决定行动的时候，谁也没有他有干劲。他的本性便是如此，只是军队的生活，让他更收放自如。

他们都以为木兔的0和120%是不可预测、不可控的。所有试图找到规律或控制他的人，无一例外，都失败了；至于“战友”，一般来说只是工作伙伴，但凡能成为关系很好的，都是因为彼此之间存在着敬意和适当的距离，在不勉强自己、不影响任务的范围内，容忍接纳对方奇葩的性格。

但是对木兔而言，赤苇不一样。赤苇原本是不断挑战他、也在引领他前行的人。他们之间的关系复杂又简单：互相竞争，又互相牵引。

23岁的赤苇似乎处在一个迷茫的时期，木兔决定要把他带回来。这样的感情对别人不曾有过。

“如果这个社会里没有我们生存的地方，我做一个出来。”赤苇说，“你只要相信我，只想着怎样去赢比赛就够了。”

“赤苇，你超帅的。”

赤苇仿佛回到了青春期。十五六岁的时候，本应该是多愁善感心浮气躁的年纪，可在自己这里，却是最纯粹、安逸、无忧无虑的时日。也不知是幸运还是悲哀。在那几年里，他没有什么特别的烦恼，因为身边一直有木兔在，所以并不缺少前进的方向和努力的意义。

自那以后的生活日薄西山，但每每回想起在“枭”训练的那些日子，也足以让他感到一些温暖。

他是个只能靠回忆取暖的人。但他只有着一种手段，又有什么可悲的呢。

木兔没把赤苇“拉回来”，但他也没过去就是了。他们找到了新的、能够并肩站在一起的“地方”。然后他们共同决定要为这个两个人之间的新共识拼尽全力。

他们从未想过一个人去做这些事。不是说做不到，而是那样并不“有趣”。两个人的行动总能获得一些意外的效果。就算看起来再落魄，他们心里也都是意气风发的冒险家、年轻气盛的赌徒。因此，面对这样有意思的事，绝不甘心放弃。

所以在木兔发现赤苇只是因为“木兔可能变陌生了”而感到害羞时，心里实在是爱得不行。太可爱了吧，他想。

“赤苇，你好可爱，”他说。

然后赤苇的耳朵超——红。

木兔实在是太犯规了。赤苇不止一次这样想到。他房间不大，单人床根本挤不下两个成年的拳击选手。因此在木兔养伤的那段时间，由赤苇睡沙发。后来木兔伤好了，他们便经常因为谁睡床而大家。

木兔到底还是孩子气，不想睡沙发，但也不想让赤苇睡沙发。两个人争斗了一阵，木兔便用身型和力量优势把赤苇逼到了床的里侧，夹自己和墙中间动弹不得。

顺便一说，五年里，木兔长高了不少。但是赤苇的身高并没有变。

“睡吧，”他说。像抱树一样从背后抱着赤苇，理直气壮地说：“我们之前执行任务，遇到极寒天气都是这样取暖休息的。”

“什么？”赤苇问道，“你们的科研部门是缺钱还是缺人才？”

“不知道，”木兔说，“但我这里缺你。”

（哈哈哈哈哈我突然好想写傻屌土味情话啊）

（不）

反正就是木兔心血来潮瞎胡闹，赤苇就随他去了。木兔很惊讶自己竟然能和赤苇挤着睡，而没有在梦中打起来（他后来承认了，之前在军队里只这样睡过一次，后来因为在睡梦中被人碰到会进攻，结果被全队嫌弃了）。

但跟赤苇睡在一起就没有。

“因为赤苇闻起来就是赤苇。”

“你是野生动物吗？”

但后来还是换了更大的床。赤苇本来想过再买一个床垫得了，但他也是想和木兔睡在一起的，所以他们谁也没提这个同样也很可行的计划。

都装傻。都快乐。

赤苇并没有特别喜欢Megalonia。21、22岁的时候，就是在他到外区真正安顿下来、开始打假拳打时候，他在思考自己为什么不会因为“造假”而感到悲伤。

他的结论是，自己并没有很喜欢这项运动——至少他不喜欢自己亲自来做，所以就算造假也没所谓了，只是谋生的手段罢了。之前那些训练和对比赛的痴迷，现在仔细想来，都是在那个环境下下意识的反应。没有人能真的跳脱出自己生活的环境——不管是物质上，还是精神上。赤苇在失去居民资格后，才意识到之前的自己想法是多么局限。

但那会儿的“热情”却也是真实的。他从十五六岁就意识到，是木兔让他觉得Megalo boxing是如同空气一样的生存条件。没有Megalo box，他就不会有木兔，也就不能跟他较量、比拼、竞争。

但是现在，他的环境改变了，木兔不在了，他需要探索自己的可能性。

所以和木兔的重逢对他来说，又是一次人生地震。

“木兔前辈，你总是把我的生活搞得乱七八糟。”

木兔无故受了指责，一脸吃瘪地回望着赤苇。

“真拿你没办法……都怪我，谁叫我就喜欢这样呢。别用那种眼神看我了行不行……”

*

木兔比赛的样子很让人着迷。这一点赤苇从十五岁起就知道了。

每个俱乐部只允许派一位代表参加Megalonia。预选很多时候都是木兔和赤苇的决斗，或者木兔和其他人；虽然不一定每次都赢，但木兔代表“枭”出战的次数是最多的。

和木兔对战的时候，赤苇会觉得自己在凝视猛禽的眼睛，那目光能让自己身体里的热血也被唤醒了。

You look an owl in the eye, and trust without fear.*

他那个时候还不理解为什么信任会与恐惧如影相随。若干年后才知道，这虽不至于让人痛不欲生，但也确实让词汇量丰富的人说不出话来，并且彻夜难寐。

说这个是因为如今他觉得木兔挺可怕的。虽然那眼神跟十六岁时如出一辙，但若是要说这几年没发生一点变化，这必然是不可能的。

把那个“很好懂的前辈”还回来啊，赤苇京治如是想。

或许不该说他自大，因为赤苇确实不是这样的人；但他确实从来也没想过，自己有可能一直以来都“看错”木兔了。换句话说，木兔光太郎从来都不是什么“很好懂”的人。赤苇花了那么多心思，才比平常人稍微多了解他一些。

“着实狂妄。”想明白后，赤苇对自己这样说。

这时候他正躺在沙发上看书养伤；前一天晚上去打了场比赛，虽然浑身疼的很（因为要输的真实些），不过最近可以让木兔吃点营养好的了。唯一意料之外的是义肢在比赛中受到损伤，然而对方并不会多给钱赔偿——看来又要去拜托研磨。

他单手举着书，坏掉的义肢垂在沙发边缘。从窗户照进来的阳光愈发稀薄，终于到再也看不清字的时候，赤苇准备起身去做饭。

这时候，他看到木兔在沙发前的地板上睡着了，还与他坏掉的机械手十指紧扣。

（未完）

* 原文是"You look a tiger in the eye, and trust without fear," from Jojo Rabbit.


End file.
